Fanservice
by twentae
Summary: [ONESHOT] Dan sekali Pangeran Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu, itu berarti— ia benar-benar akan melakukannya. / Ya, para penggemarnya tidak akan mengetahui hal ini. Karena Sehun akan selalu melakukan fanservice dengan Xiumin— ketika kamera dalam keadaan mati. / Sehun x Xiumin.


**Title : Fanservice**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok (Xiumin), and other EXO members**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Summary : **Ya, para penggemarnya tidak akan mengetahui hal ini. Karena Sehun akan selalu melakukan _fanservice_ dengan Xiumin— ketika kamera dalam keadaan mati.

**_twentae_**

Sehun tidak habis pikir.

Hal yang selama ini ia anggap tidak penting, hanya sebuah aksi tambahan yang mampu menghibur atau bahkan membuat ratusan penggemar berteriak, ternyata membawa dampak sebanyak ini padanya. Entah apa yang akan Sehun lakukan jika gadis kecil itu tidak menanyakan hal ini padanya saat acara _fansigning_.

"Oppa_, apa kau dan Xiumin _Oppa_ tidak dekat? Kenapa aku jarang melihat kalian bersama?"_

Jleb

Perkataan itu menusuk tepat di dada Sehun, rasanya seperti ada tombak yang tiba-tiba ditusukkan ke dadamu secara paksa, dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain tersenyum lalu menjawab pertanyaan polos gadis tersebut.

"Itu tidak benar," elaknya halus, "aku dan Xiumin _Hyung_ sangat dekat! Kami mencintai satu sama lain!" Sehun berkata dan gadis itu tersenyum lebar, merasa ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan, gadis itu kemudian melangkah pergi dengan langkah yang ceria dan menghampiri gerombolan gadis lainnya—yang Sehun anggap adalah teman seperjuangan gadis tersebut—dan mereka mulai mengobrol diiringi pekikkan-pekikkan keras.

_Fanservice_.

"Jadi inilah gunanya hal itu," Sehun bergumam. Matanya menatap kosong kearah televisi yang menampakkan berita ramalan cuaca yang sama sekali tidak menarik minat Sehun. Kai—yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya—tanpa sengaja menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya beberapa bulan itu sesaat sebelum mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelahnya. Kai menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hei, Pangeran, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Tuan Putri Lulu tidak menelponmu lagi, huh?" goda Kai. Sehun hanya meliriknya sekilas—ya, sekilas, karena Sehun rasa pangeran sepertinya tidak pantas memandang rakyat jelata terlalu lama, terutama rakyat jelata jenis _Kim Jongin_.

"Diam, Jongin."

"Aww," Kai membuat nada bicaranya semanis mungkin, namun terdengar menggelikan di telinga Sehun, "apa Pangeran sedang dalam masa PMS-nya? Tunggu—kau bukan pangeran, melainkan tuan putri yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang pangeran. Aku jadi bingung, jika kau dan Luhan _Hyung_ adalah tuan putri, lalu, siapa yang akan melahirkan? Apa kalian tidak akan mempunyai penerus?" Kai tertawa keras, melihat Sehun tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang ia inginkan, Kai mulai menendangi kaki Sehun secara perlahan, cengiran jahil tampak di bibirnya.

Duk

"Aw! Kau— _yah_! _Maknae_ tidak tahu diri! Itu sakit, bodoh! Kau menendangnya tepat di tulang keringku, astaga— Suho _Hyung_! Salahkan si Bodoh Sehun jika aku tidak bisa menari seumur hidupku lagi!" Kai melangkah pergi dengan rangkaian kata umpatan untuk Sehun, Sehun bisa melihat bahwa _dancer_ EXO-K itu berjalan dengan sedikit terpincang, namun masa bodoh dengan itu. Toh, Kai yang memulai, Kai juga yang akan terkena getahnya.

Di lain hal, Sehun mempunyai hal penting yang harus ia pikirkan selain merusak hidup Kim Jongin, tentunya. _Fanservice_… mendadak, ia lupa bagaimana caranya melakukan hal itu. Sehun bukan ahlinya dalam hal _fanservice_, ia juga termasuk tipe yang canggung dan terkesan pendiam jika berada di dekat orang yang ia sukai. Xiumin, contohnya. Karena itulah ia tidak banyak melakukan _fanservice_ dengan _Hyung_nya yang satu itu.

Dan lagi, ketika Sehun tengah iseng-isengnya menjelajahi internet untuk melihat bagaimana respon penggemar untuk dirinya maupun _member_ yang lain, ia tanpa sengaja menemukan bahwa para penggemarnya lebih suka Xiumin dengan _pairing_ XiuChen, atau ChenMin atau bahkan XiuHan atau LuMin, atau siapapun itu namun tidak dengan Sehun. Luhan… bisa dibilang Luhan lah yang ahli dalam hal ini, hampir seluruh _member_ EXO melakukan _fanservice_ dengan pemuda asal Cina tersebut. Sehun mencoba menghitungnya saat itu, namun akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengecap Luhan dengan gelar '_Fanservice maniac_'.

"Pikir, Sehun, pikir." Sehun mengucapkan hal itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Dibenamkannya wajahnya kepada kedua telapak tangannya dan berpikir keras. Bayangan Xiumin yang tersenyum cerah kearahnya dan berkata, "Sehunnie!" yang mampu membuat Sehun lupa dengan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Dan ketika ia sedikit berjinjit hanya untuk mengusak rambut Sehun penuh kasih sayang dan berkata, "kerja bagus, Sehunnie, _Hyung_ bangga padamu." Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun merasa ia seakan-akan terbang.

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal sofa dan memekik layaknya para penggemarnya lakukan selama ini. Tuhan, rasanya dadanya dipenuhi oleh rasa yang meledak-ledak dan perutnya terasa aneh, seperti banyak kupu-kupu kecil di dalamnya.

Ambisius. Sehun merasa ia harus melakukan lebih banyak _fanservice _dengan Xiumin dari _member_ lain, terutama Luhan dan Chen. Dan sekali Pangeran Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu, itu berarti—

—ia benar-benar akan melakukannya.

**_twentae_**

Setelah menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan melakukan hal memalukan—_aegyo_, _bbuing bbuing_ dan tentu saja, andalan Sehun, _gwiyomi_—dihadapan para _Hyung_nya, Sehun akhirnya dapat membujuk mereka untuk mengunjungi _dorm_ EXO-M meski hanya beberapa jam. Karena Suho mengatakan, "apa kau mau membuat _fans_ kita menunggu, Sehuna? Sekejam itukah dirimu? Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan untuk kita selama ini, mendukung, meneteskan air mata mereka untuk kita, ini pembalasan yang kau lakukan untuk mereka? Sungguh, kau seharusnya—" dan bla bla bla.

Mati-matian Sehun berusaha menahan teriakkan _fangirl_-nya ketika _van_ berhenti, menampakkan gedung tempat _member_ EXO-M berada. Melompat turun dari _van_, Sehun berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju pintu _dorm_. Dirinya sempat berhenti tepat ketika hidungnya hampir mencium pintu kayu tersebut, setelah mengecek kembali apa tataan rambutnya masih bagus dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Sehun membuka pintu itu dan—

—menemukan pemandangan tidak menyenangkan. Horor, bahkan.

Xiumin dan Luhan. Duduk di satu sofa. Menonton televisi. _Saling memeluk satu sama lain_.

Kemasi barang-barang kalian dan segera datangi posko terdekat karena Oh Sehun akan meledak dalam tiga… dua… sa—

"_Hyung_," —tu.

Xiumin menoleh, mengerjap sekali sebelum akhirnya Sehun mendengar bibir itu mengucapkan namanya dengan lembut, "oh, Sehunnie kau datang!" dan Sehun butuh alat bantuan pernapasan. Luhan hanya meliriknya, pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Xiumin, dan hal itu membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan _death glare_.

"_Menjauh darinya, _Hyung." Sehun mengucapkan dengan perlahan, dan mendesis di akhir kalimat. Xiumin mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti dan Luhan menyeringai sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sehun. "_tidak akan, bocah._" Balas Luhan dan baru pertama kali ini Sehun merasa ingin mencekik leher pemuda cantik itu.

_Member_ EXO-K yang lain masuk sebelum Sehun sempat melaksanakan aksi 'Pembunuhan Luhan', dan Xiumin segera melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Luhan kemudian menyapa seluruh _member_ EXO-K, kecuali Sehun. Ketika Sehun cemberut melihat keakraban _Hyung_nya dengan _member _lain, dan seperti merasakan aura tidak enak Sehun, Xiumin berbalik lalu menghampiri Sehun dengan senyuman lebar.

"Sehunnie!" ucapnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu, Sehun segera masuk kedalam pelukan Xiumin, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Xiumin, membuat Xiumin terkikik geli karena rambut Sehun menggelitik tengkuknya. "ada apa, hm?" tanyanya sambil mengusap punggung Sehun lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu~" Sehun menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada leher Xiumin dan tawa kecil Xiumin kembali terdengar, geli, mungkin. "aww, benarkah?" tanya Xiumin, Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan memberikan kecupan ringan pada leher mungil itu. Membuat kikikkan kecil meluncur untuk kesekian kalinya dari bibir Xiumin, disertai dengan kata-kata 'Sehuna, geli!'.

Ya, para penggemarnya tidak akan mengetahui hal ini. Karena Sehun akan selalu melakukan _fanservice_ dengan Xiumin—

—ketika kamera dalam keadaan mati.

**-END-**

**Aww, aku butuh lebih banyak XiuHun **_**moment**_** ;;A;; *nangis* FF ini aku buat karena aku lagi suka (banget) sama mereka meskipun mereka jarang ngelakuin **_**fanservice**_**, dan juga karena aku pernah denger (denger doang sih, nggak ikutan) kalau HunHan sama XiuHan **_**shipper**__**fanwar**_**, dan aku kayak, "serius? Ya udah, aku nge-**_**ship **_**Xiumin sama Sehun aja lolololol." Gitu, wkwk. Tapi nggak deng, XiuHan tetep nomor satu /w/ *pergi ke Klinik Tong Fang saking senengnya (?)***

**Soal pertanyaan yang dikasih si **_**fans**_** buat Sehun itu beneran ada yang nanya kayak gitu lho, **_**era Wolf**_**, kayaknya. Dan jawaban Sehun juga kayak gitu, Cuma aku **_**translate**_** aja dari Inggris ke Indonesia .w.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, **_**review**_**? ;3**


End file.
